We Belong Together
by Delena2010
Summary: It all started when Klaus walked in on Caroline in the shower!


**We Belong Together**

**Chapter One – Shower**

**Caroline Forbes P.O.V**

The sun was shining down on me that afternoon at cheerleading practise as I picked up my water bottle and took a long sip of water. There was nothing like a refreshing drink after such a great workout. The squad had been working hard on our new cheer all week long I was positive we were going to give the other squad a run for their money at next week's football match. I was one proud captain in that moment as I watched the squad from across the field laughing together as they picked up their gym bags and belongings from the bottom of the bleachers. I would have been over with them congratulating them all on another great practise. But I had to take my car to get the tail lights fixed before I was pulled over for them not working.

As I slipped my water bottle into the side pocket holder of my gym bag I looked over to the squad again seeing Rebekah showing off again to the others. At least this time Tyler wasn't beside me saying 'damn' like before. I understood that guys checked out other girls and the truth was I knew Tyler would check out other girls when he was with the football team and they were out having a few drinks or something. But actually admitting he thought another girl had moves right in front of me, it really hurt my feelings that he said that. I wish I could have gone back in time and actually turned around to Tyler and give him a piece of my mind.

But then again after Klaus and Tyler's little body swap Tyler and I had already been on shaky ground as it was. I couldn't bring up anything about Rebekah right now, not while he still had that look in his eye. That look that told me he thought something had happened during the time he had been trapped inside Klaus's body. Nothing happened between Klaus and I because I figured out that Klaus was in his body within twenty four hours of the swap. I knew Klaus, I knew his charm and the way he moved when he entered a room, Klaus was a thousand years old and Tyler was just barely nineteen years old. I knew the difference almost right away and I think deep down Klaus wanted me to know he was in there.

Say what you want about Klaus but in that second I realized he was in there. I also realized something else too, Klaus is a very charming man and always gets his own way, if he really did fancy me like he claimed he did. Then he would want to win me for himself, he wouldn't want the excuse of me thinking he was Tyler to be the reason he managed to get close to me or kiss me. No Klaus was playing his own game and didn't want to be inside someone else's body while doing it. Even though he could have did anything while he was in Tyler's body and pretend to be him as well as he could. He didn't want to fool me because he didn't want me to love him as Tyler. Klaus didn't understand people and he was so sure I was going to fall in love with him. He was an even bigger idiot then I thought if he thought I could love someone who killed so many people I cared about.

I left the football pitch alone and headed past the school towards the car park where I parked earlier this morning. All the other cheerleaders would be heading for the showers right now. The car park was empty besides my car, a few of the teachers and one silver Porsche I didn't recoil seeing parked there this morning. Behind me I heard footsteps, even with my vampire strength I wasn't going to risk a public fight not when I knew the school had cctv cameras pointed on the car park. I kept a firm grip on the shoulder strap of my gym bag and kept on walking. But the person behind me just picked up the pace and when I couldn't heard a heartbeat coming from the person I knew I was dealing with another vampire. I spun around facing the person following me and wished immediately that I hadn't.

"God" I called out finding Rebekah just inches behind me "What the hell? What's with the stocker walk?" I demanded.

"Just testing the captains reflexes, sorry to say I find them pathetic" Rebekah replied with a smirk.

"You'll never be captain the squad belongs to me"

"Yes but for how much longer? You'll find I always get what I want Caroline, unlike my brother I always get my way"

"Well the only way you'd get your way in this is that if I were no longer in the picture, Klaus might like to pretend I'm going to leave town with him but the reality is, I'm staying and you and your family are going to pick up and run. Just like always"

"Actually since your little witch bitch friend restored my brother to his body we've decided to stay a while. So get use to me sticking around, especially around the squad"

"You think I'm scared of you?"

"No actually I think you're scared of my brother and what he's capable of"

"Elena's a vampire now thanks to you" I paused when Rebekah smiled "Your family have no business now with me or my friends"

"Actually I think you'll find my brother has a lot of business to deal with your friends"

"What are you talking about?"

Rebekah sniggered and walked over to the silver Porsche I had noticed before. She opened up the trunk and brought out her gym bag before turning back around to me.

"I'm talking about the people responsible for chaining up my brother and putting him in that coffin. Stefan, Damon, Tyler and Bonnie" Rebekah stepped closer to me "Klaus doesn't take kindly to those who betray him, you'll find that out soon enough"

I kept my eyes firmly on Rebekah's as she backed away slowly, I knew if I looked away it would show weakness and after what she just said to me, the one and only thing I couldn't be now was weak. Klaus was coming for Tyler and my friends and none of us were prepared for him because there was no preparing for him. Klaus couldn't be killed and now that we had put him in that coffin he was running on crazy right now. We should all seen this coming and yet we had been blind to it because we were dealing with Alaric's funereal and Elena's transformation. Now Klaus was coming for us and Rebekah was out to steal my life from under me.

I watched Rebekah disappear back into the school before I even thought about moving again. I turned towards my car when I stopped in my tracks and had a thought. Rebekah said Klaus's vengeance was against Stefan, Damon Tyler and Bonnie but not against me. And the thing between Rebekah and I was just between us and had nothing to do with her rich romantic drawing older brother. This was a war in girl world and if I knew anything it was how to fight a girl. I checked once more over my shoulder to make sure no one was behind me. Instead of heading towards my own car I turned in the direction of Rebekah's Porsche and headed towards that instead.

In girl world there are many rules you have to follow. One being never steal a friends or enemies boyfriend, the only thing is they never made any rules about stealing cars. And thanks to a camping trip gone wrong I had learned how to hot wire a car when I was seventeen. And once you learn you never forget how. And with this being Mystic Falls I wasn't at all surprised to find she'd left her car unlocked. When she finished up and found her car missing she was going to regret that big time. I didn't even pause to ask myself if I was doing the right thing. I just tossed my gym bag onto the passenger seat, hot wired the car and started up the engine.

Sure I knew what I was doing was wrong and not like me at all. But after everything we had been through, stealing someone else's car seemed so tiny. Rebekah wanted to steal my life then I was going to steal her car. What was the worst thing she could do? She didn't have an invitation to my house so it wasn't like she could kill me in my sleep. And that's exactly what I was going home to do. I was going to pull off my uniform jump in for a shower and then have a little nap before I headed out for the night.

I pulled up outside my house and decided I would ditch the car tonight when I went out with my friends. I would leave it outside of town or something. I would have to get rid of it before my mum came off night shift tomorrow. She would kill me if she found out I had stolen a car. I might be a vampire but I was still just her innocent daughter in her eyes. My mum had been working like crazy to get vervain into each member of the founding families. They still knew about Tyler and I and my mum and Carol were trying to get them to forget everything Alaric had told them.

I cut the engine to the car and reached over for my gym bag when I paused. I looked over to the car ducat and shrugged my shoulders deciding to have a little peek inside. I opened up the ducat and reached my hand inside taking out everything. I rested everything on my lap and began to read over the papers and things. There were receipts for car washes and repairs made. I paused when I came across the registration documents.

"Oh no no" I whispered.

This wasn't Rebekah's car she was only insured to drive it! This car was listed as the property of Nicklaus Mickelson! I had just stolen Klaus's Porsche and any second now Rebekah was going to inform him of this. Well maybe she wouldn't know it was me that had stolen it. After all she had left it unlocked it could have been anybody. I suddenly deeply regretted taking the car but at the same time felt good about it too. Klaus would come looking for this car and when he did I would get the chance to talk to him. I could try and convince him to leave town.

Convincing Klaus to do something was something my friends had tried time and time again and failed. But I had managed to get under Klaus's skin for some reason I still wasn't aware of. Everyone seemed to know he 'fancied' me, so maybe I could use his feelings to my advantage one more time. Just like before that night at the grill with Kol. Sure we partially failed that night in failing to kill Kol but I had managed to get Klaus out of the grill.

I quickly pushed everything back into the car ducat and grabbed a hold of my gym bag. I fished my house keys from my pocket as I got out of the car not before clicking the button to pop open the hood. I ran over to the front of the car and pulled up the hood then quickly checked behind me making sure I was still alone. Then with a quick yank I pulled off the master fuse, this car wasn't going anywhere now. Just in case anyone else thought of stealing it like I had.

It was a shame Klaus would come looking for his car. I was actually starting to like it there for a second, it could go zero to sixty in seconds and my car failed miserably to do such things.

Once inside my house I locked the door behind me. I didn't want any visitors, I was hoping deep down he would send one of his hybrids to get his car back. The thing was I had never been alone with Klaus before. Everyone seems to forget that no matter times I was with Klaus that my friends weren't that far away. Maybe confronting him over his vengeance right now was a bad idea. I mean come on I had just stolen his car after all.

After dumping my gym bag and shoes in my bedroom I headed into the bathroom and began to strip off my cheerleading uniform. I knew I could have showered with the other girls but I liked my own shower. Well that in the fact that it was the end of school and I didn't have to rush back for anymore classes today.

I started up the shower and walked across the room to the cabinet collecting my lavender shampoo and conditioner from inside. I would have to pick up some more in town this week as I was running low. I loved my products, my hair always smelt so fresh after washing this shampoo through it. I set the bottles on the corner of the bathtub before pulling back the shower curtain and stepping inside.

I stood under the shower closing my eyes letting the water wash over me socking my hair. I picked up my bottle of shampoo and lathered up my hands before running it through my hair. I loved the smell of lavender, most people would have gotten bored of it by now but not me. I rinsed my hair out and turned around facing the shower. I kept my eyes closed tight as I let the hot water run down my neck and chest.

I screamed and bent down to the bottom of the tub covering up my chest and the front of my waist as someone pulled open my shower curtain.

I looked up to find it was Klaus, he looked down at me as he ripped my shower curtain right off its hooks and threw it across the room.

"I want my car back" Klaus said.

"God Klaus!" I screeched "I thought someone was trying to kill me" I told him.

Klaus rolled his eyes seeing my uneasiness and the fact that I was naked and shivering. When Klaus turned his back on me I quickly looked down at my body to make sure every possible piece I could cover up with my arms was properly covered up. I don't think he realized just how embarrassing this was for me right now. He was in my bathroom, it was bad enough he had let himself into my house but now he was actually inside my bathroom when I was in the shower!

I knew at some point or another Klaus was going to come for his car but why did it have to be right now?

"I want the master fuse" Klaus picked up a white towel for the towel rack and threw it over to me.

I quickly opened up the towel when Klaus turned his back and covered myself with the towel.

"Go to hell" I got up to my feet feeling more comfortable having the towel covering me.

"Kind of already there love"

I scoffed and adjusted my towel making sure it was tight around me and nothing was showing. I looked at Klaus again and found his eyes had wondered south.

"Are you kidding me?"

Klaus smirked and reached out his hand making me gasp. I was surprised when his hand wrapped around my wrist.

"What the hell?" I watched as Klaus wrapped cuffs around my wrist and hooked it up to the shower rack. "Oh come on" I whined.

"I was looking at your hands sweetheart, I'm a gentlemen afterall"

"A gentlemen who handcuffs someone to their shower" I called as he took off out the bathroom.

I listened as Klaus wondered around my house looking for the master fuse.

"Why do women need so many shoes?" Klaus called "Honestly you're as bad as my sister"

"Get out of my room!" I called.

Klaus walked towards the bathroom door emptying out my school bag on the way dropping all my books and homework all over the floor just to annoy me.

"Why did you take my car?"

"Because I felt like it" I shrugged. "Now uncuff me"

Klaus eyes tighten knowing that wasn't the real reason. That was the bad thing about Klaus he always knew when people were lying to him. I guess that's why he followed me out of the grill, he knew I would sooner die of thirst then have a drink with him.

"That in the fact that I wanted to talk to you about what you plan to do with my friends"

"You're naked and shivering in front of me, you're in no position to make demands Caroline"

"You know what, keep the car I don't even care" Klaus reached out and this time he got a hold of something I really didn't want him too.

I screamed as Klaus removed my towel from around me and I only had one hand left to cover myself up with.

"But I am taking the towel" Klaus kept his eyes firmly on mine to my surprise.

Klaus smirked and turned around on his heels and walked out of the bathroom.

"I'll let myself out"

"Thanks" I called out sarcastically.

I looked up to my cuffed hand "Great" I whispered.


End file.
